


Meeting James Kendrick

by merryghoul



Series: The Last CIA Job [2]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Gen, Isolation, LSD, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capturing James Kendrick is harder than it appears for Michael and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting James Kendrick

Michael and his team weren't surprised when all of them were in a conference room in the Miami CIA building.  Andrew Strong walked back and forth in front of them, yelling and flailing his hands.  "…You felt like you needed your friends on the job, didn't you, Michael?"

"I didn't tell them where I was, Strong.  They found _me._ "

Strong emitted a frustrated laugh. "There's no way they could've found you in Moca. Are they psychic or something?"

"You talked to my mom, Strong."

"And I'm a bounty hunter."  Fiona shrugged.

"And you went back to Miami as if nothing happened.  All of you were nonchalant when my men picked you up."  Strong looked at Michael and Fiona.  "When my men arrested you two, you were having _sex._ "

Fiona shook her head.  "You didn't let me finish.  Michael would be in a better mood if you let me finish."

Strong's mouth dropped.  "I didn't need to hear that." 

"I work better with a team, Strong," Michael said.  "If you'd let me talk to them, I could've gotten them to help me with the Moca mission.  Then maybe it wouldn't have been a disaster." 

Strong pointed at Michael, Sam and Jesse.  "I'll make sure all of you never see the light of day again.  And for you, Miss Glenanne, you're leaving the United States.  So I hope you liked—"

A CIA officer ran into the conference room where Michael, his team, and Strong were.  He whispered information in Strong's ear before running out again.

Strong cleared his throat.  "I've just been told Burke's boss, James Kendrick, and his men are planning to bust Burke out of prison and reestablish him in the Dominican Republic.  He's been in and out of Miami for a few months, but Burke says he's here right now."

"My team and I can handle him."

Strong stared at Michael.  "Oh, really?"

"You put me on this mission, right?  We'll fix it for you.  You don't need to send your men out all over the city to find Kendrick."

Michael's team nodded.

"And how can I trust you?"

"If we don't find James Kendrick after a few days, you can put all of us in prison.  But if we find him, I get to leave the CIA and my friends and mom walk away.  Do you have my word?"

Strong sighed.  "I guess I have your word, Michael."  He stopped a CIA agent.  "The manhunt for Madeline Westen is off.  I have a solution to our James Kendrick problem." 

 

In prison, Randall Burke told Strong James owned a few abandoned buildings in Miami, including a house on Key Biscayne. The house could be seen from a bridge in the key, but to get there, you needed to get a boat.

Fiona drove to the key in her Genesis Coupe and spot James' house. Then she rented a boat. The rest of Michael's team caught up to Fiona after she rented the boat. From there, all of them traveled to James' house.

Sam sailed the boat to James' house.  "This should be easy," he said on the way there. "We sneak onto the island, storm the house and capture this bastard.  Then we can move on with our lives."

Sam docked the boat near a tree.  The team got off the boat and headed towards the house in groups of two.  Sam and Jesse traveled together while Fiona and Michael traveled together, moving side by side.

All of them weren't expecting a swarm of rifles in their faces when they were halfway between the edge of where they docked and James' house. 

 

The four were lead into a spacious room with wood paneling by one of James' men.  The attendant asked Michael and his team to sit down in front of James.

"You may all know this by now, but I'm James Kendrick."  He pointed at Michael.  "I believe you're Michael Westen.  And these are your friends?  Why don't you introduce me to them?"

"James, this is Sam Axe, Jesse Porter and Fiona Glenanne," Michael said, pointing at his friends as he said their names.

"I heard you found one of my men, Randall Burke, in the Dominican Republic, and got him arrested by the local police and the CIA."

"It was an accident," Michael said.  "I was trying to get back in with Burke when the CIA panicked and thought I wanted to be back in the fold.  But I'm done now with them.  That's why I came here, to join forces with you."

"My men also told me your friends were involved."

Fiona cleared her throat.  "Look, we made a mistake.  We knew Michael was going to Moca to meet Burke.  But we wanted in too.  We want a part in this organization you're building because we believe you're doing some good in this world."  She nodded.

"I'd love to believe what you're saying, Miss Glenanne, but I'm going to need to have the four of you stay a while.  My men are going to find your records and see if you're all telling the truth.  Then maybe I have a little task for you." 

"We wouldn't lie to you, James," Michael said, looking in Sam's, Jesse's, and Fiona's eyes.  "We have no secrets to hide."

"Good."  James called for one of his men to come into the room.  "Show our guests where they'll be staying."

The man led Michael and his friends away to four separate, darkened rooms. 

 

Florescent lights and a klaxon horn were activated in Michael's room as soon as James' men threw him in it. James planned to disorient him and cloud his way of thinking in the room. The room not being air conditioned made the room uncomfortable, and Michael knew it would be worse before James stopped administering his torment. Michael knew he would succumb to the torture. The Rangers that trained Michael in Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape training told him so several years ago. And he knew that, if his friends were getting the same type of torture, they would succumb as well.

He closed his eyes and hoped that his friends would come out okay.    

Michael opened his eyes.  He started translating news stories he had read in local papers into Russian—a way for him to stay sane before he succumbed to any sort of prolonged torture.

 

Michael expected to be thirsty after sitting in his room for several hours, not knowing when James told his men to turn on and off the lights and the horn.  And he expected James' men to give him water at some point, because Michael knew his friends and him would be more valuable to James alive than dead.

It didn't surprise Michael when one of James' men threw a water bottle into his room.  And Michael drank as much water as he could before screwing the cap back on the bottle.

Thirty minutes later, Michael started seeing colors adorn the walls; this surprised him.  James had the water bottles laced with LSD.

Michael decided to finish his water bottle. He had no choice but to endure the LSD trip. Translating articles into Russian wouldn't help him any longer, but staying calm would help him avoid a bad trip. Michael decided to lean back against a wall in the room and enjoy as much of the trip as he could. He had no choice but to deal with the trip intensifying as he covered his ears while the horn blew and the room heated up because of the lights. He sweated because of the hot room, and his sweating as well as his growing hunger made him miserable. Michael hoped he wouldn't fall prey to the side effect of hunger after his forced LSD trip, but his wish didn't come true. Despite the awfulness of the room, Michael had a pleasant trip.

 

About six hours after his trip, one of James' men threw a slice of white bread into the room.  Michael sensed the white bread in the room. The bread had dirt and whatever germs the man had on his hands before he threw the white bread into the room.  And Michael hadn't gone to the bathroom in hours. He didn't want to attempt to stand up. 

Michael crawled to the piece of bread. He picked the gritty and dirty bread off the floor to ease his hunger pains.

 

Three hours passed until one of James' men took Michael out of his room and to a bathroom. His bladder hurt, but he knew he'd feel better soon.

Then the man took Michael to see James back in the wood-paneled room. James interviewed Michael on certain parts of his CIA career. The "bad" parts of Michael's resume intrigued James the most, like when Michael did certain jobs with Larry Sizemore prior to getting burned. He did several jobs he regretted doing with Larry. Those jobs made him thankful he had friends that hated people like Larry. 

"Your…is Fiona Glenanne your girlfriend?" James looked down at his report.  "It's hard to tell with an official report."

"She is," Michael said. The LSD made Michael's brain feel fuzzy. And he saw fractal patterns while talking to James.  But Michael trusted himself to give James the right answers.

"It says she was accused of blowing up the British consulate in Miami a few years ago."

"She didn't blow up the consulate.  It wasn't her intention.  She was set up by Anson Fullerton."

"I see.  And she was cleared of that and the murders that happened inside of it.  Larry died when the consulate was blown up, didn't he?"

"He did.  I won't miss him."

 

After Michael did his interview with James, James said "You're free to go, Michael.  I've got your cell phone number.  I'll call you when I'll need you and your friends for a job I have planned.  And it might be soon."

James left the wood paneled room.  One of his men led Michael out of James' house and towards where Sam had docked their boat roughly a day earlier.  There, in the boat, were Michael's friends. Michael and his team were all tired and disoriented. 

The man sailed the boat to an area of Key Biscayne that had people nearby.  Then he ran to another part of the key, hiding in the key's plants. 

The team couldn't stop the man from getting away.  Michael picked up his cell phone, the one he knew James would be calling him on in the future, and called Madeline.

"Ma?" he said.  "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier.  That's because we were kidnapped and tortured by a terrorist.  Can you pick us up?"

 

After taking Fiona's boat back to the boat rental dealer, Madeline picked up Michael and his friends.

"Michael, why am I picking all of you up from some random spot on Key Biscayne?"  Madeline drove her car onto Crandon Boulevard.  "I thought I was done picking you and your friends up anywhere ever since you graduated high school." 

"I managed to talk Strong into helping him capture the guy he was looking for when he sent me to Moca."

"I thought you captured that guy."

"No, that was a _different_ guy. That guy had ties to the guy we're looking for now."

"Oh."

"So I convinced Strong to let us find the guy and capture him. But the guy captured and tortured us instead. "

"Which explains why I have four dazed people in my car right now."

"That's right.  We were separated and placed into different rooms."

"Hey, did you get the water bottle laced with LSD?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam, I did, " Michael said.

"I got the water bottle too," Jesse added.  "Did you, Fi?"

Fiona nodded slowly.

"Was I the only one that saw bugs crawling up his body?  I almost took off my shirt and pants and I was about to run around in the room butt naked."

"No, Jesse," Michael said.

Sam and Fiona gave Jesse looks.  They were drowsy looks, but they were still looks.

"Okay then."

Sam poked Fiona with his elbow.  "Fi, are you okay?"

"I'm tired.  I couldn't sleep.  The LSD kept me up.  Everything I saw felt like it was blinding me, and closing my eyes didn't help.  I kept seeing spirals with my eyes closed."

"I think the general consensus is we need to get somewhere and go to bed for a while," Sam said.

 

Sam and Jesse ended up sleeping on Madeline's couches. Meanwhile, Michael and Fiona slept together in his old bedroom, Fiona sleeping on top of him. As he went to sleep, he worried about his friends and their well-being. But he let it go; at least for the moment, they were all safe.

Michael stroked Fiona's hair and nodded off, a smile on his face.

When the team had recovered from their torture, Madeline drove them back to Key Biscayne to pick up their cars.  The team went to their separate homes.  And for a few days, their lives were calm.

Then one day a house on Key Biscayne burned down in the middle of the night. The story landed on the cover of the _Miami Chronicle_ hours after the house burned down.

Fiona brought in a copy of the _Chronicle_ and placed it on their dining room table.  "Michael, have you seen this?"

"No, Fi.  But James is making moves again.  We'd better get ready." 


End file.
